Love You, Love You Not
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: I've been in love with you since the very beginning, only to see you whisked away by another man... and in the end, I don't know what to feel about you again. More PrusHun less AusHun.


Haha well... I based this off alot of what's been happening recently in my life. Well, enjoy (: one-shot! Please review ~ first time doing a Hetalia fanfic! By the way - won't be writing much, same goes for all my other fanfics. Got piano testing this month T_T ~ Kitsu

* * *

_"Hungary!" She turned around as she heard someone call her name, her ponytail bobbing fiercely, one grubby hand clenched around her bow, fearful of foes. But she lowered it down as she saw who it was._

_ "Oh, it's only you Prussia…" A sigh of relief was issued. There were too many strong nations now that could one day capture her when she wasn't looking, especially that freak, the Ottoman Turk. Wasn't that his name? The masked guy… "Anyway, what're you doing here?" She gave her albino friend a contemptuous, beady-eyed stare._

_ "Up for hunting?" He leaned against a tall tree and strung his bow anxiously. Even in tense times like these, hunting could get both their minds off those greedy kidnappers. _

_ Hungary gave him a mischievous smile. "Why not? And prank that Turk while we're at it…" Fear turned into playfulness as they walked down the road, deeper and deeper into the forest…_

"Hungary!" A broom was in her hand as she hummed sweet and soft, gently dusting off the path in front of Austria's house. "Hungary?" She finally heard him over her humming, and stopped her work for a second. The sun beamed down as she faintly saw the outline of Prussia become clearer and clearer.

"Hello Prussia." She smiled at him, but soon started frowning. "Shh, what are you here for? You know Austria won't be nice if he finds you here…"

"Oh, so that's who your new employer is… that bastard's probably busy playing piano." He laughed heartily at his own joke. Hungary scowled deeply.

"You know, it's not like he sucks at it. He's quite a talented musician, after all. And what do you have? Simply fighting skills."

"But fighting skills that have saved your ass countless times in the past..."

"Are you insane? I'm the one who's been picking up after you."

Prussia sighed, knowing he couldn't win this one. "Okay well… do you wanna go hunting? Now, before it gets dark?"

"Prussia." She sighed, balancing on her broom. "Look at me for a second, if you would." And so he stared into her face, a face that he'd known since they were nothing but young country. But it was a face that had changed so dramatically. The face of an immature girl who believed she was a boy was now a nearly full-fledged woman almost in her twenties.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, you… you've changed a lot…" He finally said, sighing. "Maybe it's futile to ask you to hunt, and do more… manly things. Perhaps you'd rather sweep, or sit down and sew a dress…"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you haven't changed at all, I say…" She knew him better than any other person around. They'd been friends, fellow hunters, ever since childhood. Only she called him by his real name, and vice versa. "By the way, Austria says we've got a meeting with the others on the first weekend of next month in England's mansion. Don't be late." She smiled at him and walked back into the house.

It was then that Prussia realized that he loved her.

"Damnit _kleiner Bruder,_ she's just gotten too good for me." Prussia reached out a hand towards the beer that his little brother offered. They were lounging in Germany's home, right before the meeting. Germany shrugged.

"Don't know, I don't have an interest in women…" Germany forked a sausage off his plate and bit it happily.

"Yeah, because you're too busy spending time with that little Italy of yours." Prussia spat indignantly. "God, find some good woman…"

"Quiet. He's just part of my alliance, you know. Nothing personal." The older brother could see a pink tinge going into Germany's cheeks. He looked away in disgust. They left the house an hour prior to the meeting. Prussia felt a light feeling in his heart – he'd be able to see Hungary yet again.

"Order in the court! Let justice be heard!" All nations sighed as America stood up and banged his gavel on the table. Yet another meeting. America with his outrageous plans, China walking in three hours late, Germany then taking control of the situation. It was like this every time. The door opened and Austria waltzed into the room carrying papers with Hungary following shortly behind. Prussia patted the seat next to him frantically, hoping she'd come and sit down, but she went and sat with Austria. His heart sank. _Bastard…_

At intermission, Prussia finally went to greet Hungary. She was of course, with that despicable Austria. _Instrumental freak…_ but he kept a smile on his face, just for her.

"Hello Elizabeta. Good day? And you too, _Austria…_" There was a sour note in his voice as he addressed the two.

Hungary beamed at him, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "Gil, Gil, did I tell you?" She was nearly bouncing up and down happily.

"Tell me what?" His eyebrow twitched for a second. _If this had to do with Austria…_he looked up at the snobby aristocrat with malice. _Why does he get to live with her?_

"Well… uh…" Hungary looked up at her companion too. "Me and Austria here… we're…"

"… about to get married." Austria finished the sentence for her, then stepped up and slipped his arm under hers. How magnificent he looked, with his hair done properly and that oh-so-handsome look about him, while Prussia stood there in his regular uniform, hair disheveled and unorganized.

"Oh. I see. Well… congratulations." He backed away slowly, his heart beating irregularly. _Married…? Hungary marrying this aristocrat? No way…_ he backtracked slowly away from the two, and out the door of the conference room.

"Where you going?" England. Drunk, yet again. His speech was slurred; of course he had to be drinking…

"Bathroom." Prussia said, and under his breath muttered,"Oh Germany, you will not give him any more beer…" He exited the mansion and went to sit on the steps behind it.

_Damn Austria, that piano freak. Taking my Hungary like that… _he sighed dejectedly. "When am I ever gonna get the woman I love?" He said out loud.

"Someday." He felt a hand put on his shoulder and looked up to see Spain.

"Ah, Antonio? I heard about you and that lass Belgium…"

"Yeah…" Spain laughed lightly. "Just dating for now. But it'll last, I promise you that. I love her a lot, and I know she's been in love with me for a very long time."

"Lucky you. I like this girl too, but heck she's getting married to some other guy…"

"Hungary?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Prussia looked up at the carefree tomato lover.

"It's been going around… apparently they wanted to keep it hushed up, but that didn't work, knowing Hungary… I wonder about that girl sometimes."

"Yeah… I've known her since we were little, Spain. But I never got a chance to even tell her I love her. Life's not fair, huh."

"Nope. It isn't. But just wait it out, I say…"

"There's that little feeling of jealousy when I look at them, like 'Shouldn't I be the one holding her hand?' or 'That's my job…'"

"Just wait it out, and the girl of your dreams will come to you, Hungary or not." Spain said that firmly, and then paused for a second. "Now if you'll excuse me, the tomato truck is here and I need to make sure the delivery for making pizza is complete."

_But Hungary is the only girl of my dreams…_

xxx

"Where's Gil?" Hungary peeked around the corner, decked in a flowing white wedding dress. "I'm pretty sure I sent him an invitation. He can't miss out…"

"Dunno." Spain shrugged. But of course he did know. Prussia was probably spending the day alone, desolate. Of course he wouldn't come to her wedding… but he didn't want to tell her that. It was her wedding day, after all.

"Oh." A crestfallen look fell on her face. She had no idea that her best childhood friend Gil was the one who actually loved her most, and would continue to do so throughout the years.

xxx

Prussia disappeared for a few years, then came back looking sullen and sulky. Another few years in solitude passed. But finally the year 1918 came around, and there was definitely something wrong.

"Damnit, Gil." They were sitting in Prussia's backyard with rifles behind their chairs. Hungary looked terribly distraught. "I… don't think we're going to hold out this marriage any longer."

"Oh? Why?" _I still haven't given up my love for you, Elizabeta…_

"Can't explain it well. But I sort of like another guy… and at the same time my love for Austria is slipping away, slipping past my fingers." She shifted around nervously.

"I don't know if I like someone… but you could say I do." He replied.

"Gil. You, like someone? You've never liked a girl. Like, ever." She laughed, though maybe a bit of her inside was bugging to see who it was.

"Well now I do. I couldn't make up my mind…"

"I don't wanna take a stab at who it is, but I sorta do wanna know."

"Fine. Take a stab." He looked off to the side defiantly.

"Eh… Liechtstein?"

"Why her, of all people?"

"Don't know. Err…" She went on guessing, but as the eliminations increased, she felt like... just perhaps… and then she said the only name that hadn't been mentioned yet.

"Me?"

Prussia looked down. "Yes you. I've liked you for the past few years…"

"Damn and I never knew?" She stood aghast. "Guess who I like."

"Me."

"Good one."

"So… what about it?" He looked straight at her. "I don't know why I like you. I don't know why I totally ignored the fact that you were already married, happily loving Austria. I just held on…"

"And yet I don't know too. But… I might stay with Austria…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll wait for you."

"You will?" She was surprised.

"Yes, as long as you want…" He gushed.

"But what if it's not worth it? Don't…"

"Are you saying I'm not worth your time?"

"Gil!" She argued. "You are worth my time, believe me."

"Listen Eliza, I like you… a lot. And one thing? I'm here for you. But if that's your decision, I'm happy with it… believe me. I just need to detach myself from you for a few days." He stood up, took his rifle, and went back into the house.

xxx

"Austria. I've been wanting to talk with you for a while…"

"Yes, dear?" He smiled up at her from his new composition. She flinched inside. _He still loves me…_

"What happens if… if I want to divorce?"

"Well then…"

"Tell me Austria, would you understand?" There was a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I would. Believe me, I would." He stood up too, facing her.

"Then… listen. I really love you, but maybe more like a brother, or perhaps a sibling. I…"

"Hungary, just say it."

"I'm… sorry."

"I'll understand. Just give me a little time."

"Sorry…"

xxx

"Gil, I did it." She was crying now, the tears running down her cheek and staining her dress. "I… divorced him."

"Sorry to hear it. I don't know whether to be pleased or not…"

"I don't know either."

xxx

And a week later, she asked him again, though with a straight face.

"Do you like me?"

"I could feel that question coming on…"

"Well… do you then?"

He shifted in his chair. "I've done a lot of thinking over the past few days… I don't know – I guess the feeling's very tentative."

"Whatever that means."

"Perhaps."

xxx

"Belgium, I can't shut up about it anymore. I thought about it for the last week and I like him. A lot. Maybe more than he liked me." She took a bite out of a chocolate heart.

"Oh, you're so cute… in love, huh?" She winked at Hungary.

"Yeah, perhaps. But he said 'I'm tentative.'"

"Oh geez…"

"What?" She sat up, worried.

"That means he might like you!" Belgium gasped.

"I wish." She looked so love stricken.

"Don't worry over it so much, gosh… he liked you. Why not like you again?"

"No idea, but I had a feeling that 'tentative' meant 'Don't like ya." Hungary put her head down.

"Just wait it out, give him a week… the weekend, perhaps?"

"Yeah. Too bad he's gone on a trip this weekend. Can't confess, can't ask anything…"

"Like I said, just wait. And you'll find someone who loves you, Prussia or not."

_Prussia is the freaking only guy I can think of to love…_

xxx

Finally, they met at a café in Paris, France's territory. She was dressed in a white dress, he in an even whiter tuxedo to match his hair.

"So… how was your trip?" She asked him carefully.

"Good."

"Didn't catch a cold?"

"Hopefully not."

"Oh…"

"You sound like you want me to." He grinned at her.

"It's not that, of course!" Her eyebrows twitched irritably.

"Listen… about, you know, how I said I'd maybe like you?" Prussia paused for one long second.

"I'm really scared for the answer now, Gil." And in fact, she was. This would determine everything. What he was about to say next…

"I thought about it for the past week… and I decided, maybe I won't like anyone."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"No really – sorry Eliza."

"It's okay, really… maybe I just need some time off." She stood up and walked away from the table.

_I never got to tell him I liked him a lot, maybe even loved him… never got to tell him that this time, I'd be the one to say that I was here for him, that I'd wait for him. But then again, love is unfair. Maybe it's time to return to my old ways…_ a faint smile flickered on her face as she walked down the lane, kicked off her high heels, and pulled out a pair of boots and a frying pan from her bag.

"Welcome back, old me. Armed with a frying pan and a strong mind – Elizabeta Héderváry, no love for men, only love for kicking their asses."


End file.
